


Unwanted Guest

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sickfic, Social Anxiety, stubborn Snufkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: Spring is here and Snufkin is slowly making his way back to Moonmin Valley. However, he meets some unexpected company along the way that he's not sure how to handle.





	Unwanted Guest

The sun was high in the sky, and the birds were singing sweet melodies, welcoming the coming of spring. Snufkin smiled trekking along slowly but steadily, making his way to Moomin Valley, enjoying the scenery of a new year.

He’d enjoyed spending his winter in the south and had many new stories to tell his friends in Moomin Valley. However, something caught a sight that puzzled Snufkin, stopping him in his tracks.

In all of his travels to Moomin Valley, he’d never passed a singled soul on the path.

Yet there was a person in front of him, wearing a wide-brimmed hat similar to his, but a maroon color. A tail peeking out from under there clothing swishing lazily back and forth behind them.

Snufkin found his own eyes wandering down to his tail noticing the similarities between his own tail and the one belonging to this person. His curiosity outweighing his need for solitude, as he picked up his pace hoping to catch up with this strange person.

“Excuse me.” Snufkin called out when he finally reached them panting a little from the exertion, the person didn’t even look back at him, “Wait.” He said putting a hand on their shoulder in an attempt to stop them.

Next thing he knew his feet were swept out from underneath him by something solid, and he was on his bottom, with the end of a wooden cane pointed at his chest.

The wind created sent the person's hat fluttering towards the ground as long messy brown hair cascaded around her shoulders, “What do you want?” She demanded.

Snufkin raised his hand in defeat, never being one to be confrontational especially with a woman, “I’m sorry.” He answered quickly, “ It’s just not often I meet someone that looks like myself.”

Her tail swished back and forth as the gears turned in her brain, she lowered her cane eventually, “Well that’s presumptuous of you.” She answered, “How do you know that it’s not you who looks like me?”

“Aren’t they both the same?” Snufkin answered, a bit confused by this strange woman. She thought about it for a moment, “I suppose if you look at it like that yes.” She said, taking his hand hauling him up roughly before introducing herself, “ My name’s Thymble.”

“Snufkin.” He answered in return shaking her hand, not sure how he felt about all this physical contact, Snufkin was already feeling a bit overwhelmed, wishing he’d just left things alone.

He cleared his throat, “ Well I should be on my way.” Snufkin said turning on his heels, “I have somewhere to be.”

“Hold on second.” Thymble said, clearly not letting him off the hook that easily, “That’s it, you go through all the trouble to introduce yourself, and then you leave.” She teased, quickening her pace to keep up with his own.

Snufkin ducked his head down low, “I’m sorry I really have somewhere to be.” He repeated, “Somebody is waiting for me there.”

She grinned stepping in front of him, having him come to an abrupt stop so not to run into her, “Well we're going the same way.” Thymble said, a mischievous glint in her eye. “So it won't be too much trouble if I walk with you I hope.”

Snufkin chewed on his lip, as he really did like traveling on his own, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings just because he was weird and didn’t like people, “That’s fine.” He finally answered, figuring it wouldn’t be for long, they’d part ways eventually.

“Great.” Thymble said, starting to walk away, “Then let's be on our way, wouldn’t want to keep your friend waiting.”

An uneasiness settled in Snufkin’s stomach, as he was uncertain about his decision, but he wasn’t about to back out on it just yet.


End file.
